neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fat Bastard (character)
Fat Bastard is a fictional character in the second and third of the ''Austin Powers'' films. A morbidly obese henchman hailing from Scotland, Fat Bastard serves Dr. Evil in his quest to defeat Austin Powers. The character is portrayed by Mike Myers. Characteristics His extreme size (1 metric tonne, according to Dr. Evil) endows Fat Bastard with massive strength. He exhibited this prowess in the sumo ring in Goldmember. Fat Bastard is noted for his foul temper, his emotional monologues that end with flatulence, his vulgar manners, and his unusual diet. These go as far as to include a cannibalistic taste for human infants and dwarves, whom he gluttonously calls, "The other, other white meat". In Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, he boasts that he once ate a baby, and tries to refuse Dr. Evil's money for his services in exchange for getting to eat Mini-Me. Mike Myers has jokingly said that it took about 64 hours to transform into Fat Bastard's body. Appearances ''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' Fat Bastard had stolen Austin's mojo in 1969, as he is a guard in the facility, and has knocked out the other guards using bagpipes that spray gas, leaving Austin impotent in 1999. After seducing and sleeping with Fat Bastard, secret agent—and Austin's ally--Felicity Shagwell (Heather Graham) places a homing device in his rectum. During this time with Felicity, Fat Bastard is also eating chicken in bed with her. However, the device is ineffective, lost and left in a toilet before he returns to Dr. Evil's island. However, in a sample rare berries are found enabling the island to be tracked down. Fat Bastard often declares himself "dead sexy" but he is really hiding his true feelings of rejection from society. During an assassination attempt against Austin and Felicity in 1999, Fat Bastard dresses as a UPS parody delivery man and literally breaks in through the front door. Fat Bastard has an emotional breakdown, tearfully confessing "I eat because I'm unhappy, and I'm unhappy because I eat. It's a vicious cycle. Now if you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to get in touch with and forgive: meself," after which he passes a very extended and potent bout of flatulence. He then adds that "Sorry, I farted. it's a long road ahead." He changes his mind and attempts to kill Austin and Felicity. Felicity (barefoot) incapacitates him with a kick to his groin. He places his hands on his thighs and moans "Right in the mummy daddy button", (scrotum) and falls, shaking the room. ''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' In the next film, Fat Bastard leaves Dr. Evil's employ and relocates to Japan. There, he becomes a sumo wrestler and, despite trying to go straight, he still carries out the odd job for Dr. Evil. During his bathroom time Foxxy and Austin sneak in using a disguise and catch him. Austin starts shouting to him "You really are a Fat Bastard"; "You know that hurts my feelings I've tried going on a diet you know", he replies back to him. Eventually, by the end of Austin Powers in Goldmember, he has lost his excessive weight, crediting it to the Subway diet. However, he points out that he still has a lot of excess skin, further noting the resemblance of his neck to a vagina. On the film audio commentary, Mike Myers says that Fat Bastard probably will not stay thin (as "Thin Bastard", as he called him) and would most likely return to his overweight state.Austin Powers in Goldmember commentary Popular culture and DirecTV commercial * Beginning in June 2006, this character was in a DirecTV commercial with Mini-Me. The plot was that he was talking about how Mini-Me was looking good to eat, like in the movies (see above). Mini-Me thinks that he is crazy. He also uses two of his lines from the movie. His famous line in this commercial is "Come on, get in my belly!" * On an episode of WWF SmackDown! (aired Thursday, April 13, 2000), Professional wrestler, The Big Show dresses as Fat Bastard and reveals what's under the kilt, much to Kurt Angle's disgusted chagrin. Commentator Michael Cole suggested it was a thong. Censorship In reviews for the movie in the newspapers, film critic Roger Ebert referred to him as "We can't even say his name!", while others called him "Obese Illegitimate Child". The mass retail action figures sold of the character had the name "Fat Man" on the box, even though the patch on his blazer clearly displayed "FB". Specialty stores such as comic book shops had figures in packaging which referred to him as "Fat Bastard", however. References External links * Category:Austin Powers characters Category:Fictional sumo wrestlers Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional Scottish people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 es:Fat Bastard nl:Fat Bastard